Ask A Stupid Question
by Red Witch
Summary: Todd and Fred make the guys take a little quiz. Who's the smart one here?


**Here's a stupid question: Do I own X-Men Evolution characters? No I don't. Here's a fun quiz that I found online. Be careful, it's tricky. **

**Ask A Stupid Question**

"I can't believe we are actually doing this with the Brotherhood," Scott grumbled.

"Technically you're not, you're just doing it with **some** members of the Brotherhood," Pietro corrected him. "Now are you in or not?"

"No wonder Kurt and the others didn't want to come," Bobby groaned.

"Just answer the question Summers are you in or not?" Lance asked.

"I'm in! I'm in!" Scott threw some poker chips down. "I can't believe I'm playing cards with you people!"

"No what's unbelievable is that we're losing to Quicksilver," Bobby grumbled. "I still say he cheats."

"I am not! I have skill," Pietro made a face.

"Yeah skill at cheating," Lance remarked. "Hey Xavier said you had to do something with us at the Brotherhood House. He didn't say what."

"No, just hang out with you in order to promote friendships between our two teams," Bobby grimaced. "Like **that's **going to happen!"

"I guess we're just lucky Gambit isn't here to rob us blind," Scott made a face. "Still it is ridiculous of the Professor to make us do this. Like it's some kind of play date or something."

"Speaking of children," Pietro snickered as Fred and Todd came up to them. "What do you two want?"

"Hey guys! We found this quiz on the Internet and we took it but we didn't do very well so we want you guys to try it!" Todd said.

"Yeah you gotta get at least four of the ten questions in order to pass but we only got one each so…" Fred scratched his head.

"You two failing a test. What a shock," Lance drawled.

"Come on guys! It's really neat and it's really hard and we wanna see how you well do on it!" Todd jumped up and down. "Come on! Take it! Take it! Take it!"

"He's not gonna shut up until we do it, is he?" Bobby asked.

"No, he's not," Lance put down his cards.

"Okay Toad, We'll take your stupid quiz," Scott groaned.

"Good! All right! First question: How long did the Hundred Years War last?" Todd asked as he read from a piece of paper.

"I'm going to take a guess and say a hundred years," Scott said.

"You sure? You wanna think it over?" Todd asked.

"I'm good," Scott said.

"Anybody else?" Todd asked.

"I'm gonna go with a hundred years too," Lance said.

"Yeah that sounds right," Pietro nodded.

"A hundred years," Bobby said.

"Second question," Todd read. "Which country makes Panama hats?"

"You serious?" Bobby blinked. "It's Panama! Duh!"

"I think it's unanimous that it's Panama," Scott said. "Next question."

"Question number three: In which month do the Russians celebrate the October Revolution?" Todd asked.

"You and Blob really failed this quiz huh?" Bobby asked sarcastically. "What a shock."

"Hey it's harder than you think," Fred said.

"I can imagine," Pietro mocked. "I know it's harder than **you** think. I'm gonna take a guess and say it's in ohhhhhhhhhhh…October!"

"Yeah we're all gonna go with October too," Lance nodded.

"Question four, this is tricky. From which animal do we get cat gut?" Todd asked. "This is the only question I got right."

"Imagine that," Lance rolled his eyes. "Uh I dunno…Cats?"

"Yeah I'll say cats too," Bobby said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What is a camel's hair brush made out of?" Todd asked.

"Elephant tusks," Pietro quipped.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"No Blob! I was joking! Camel hair is made out of camel hair!" Pietro snapped. "Sheesh!"

"I think it's safe to say we are all in agreement on this one too," Scott said.

"Wow you all got the same answers!" Fred marveled.

"Great minds think alike," Pietro said. "Of course that doesn't apply to this group so I'm going to go with a complete fluke."

"Question six: What was King George the Sixth's first name?" Todd asked. "Think hard now."

"George," Lance said.

"George," Bobby said.

"George," Pietro said.

"George," Scott said.

"That was fast. Question seven: The Canary Islands are named after what animal?" Todd asked.

"A unicorn! What do you think?" Lance groaned. "It's obviously a canary!"

"You seriously didn't get this question right?" Bobby asked.

"It was hard," Fred told him.

"Hard to anyone without a brain cell," Bobby groaned.

"Question eight: What color is a purple finch?" Fred said. "This one really made me think."

"Okay that set up is way too easy for me," Pietro said. "The answer is purple. We all agree. Move on."

"Next question: Where do Chinese Gooseberries come from?" Todd asked.

"China," Everyone at the table said.

"Last question: What color is the black box in a commercial airplane?" Todd asked.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's black," Scott said.

"Is that your final answer?" Todd asked.

"Yes! So tell us the obvious so we can get back to a real game!" Pietro snapped.

"Okay…I'm gonna tabulate your scores…" Todd made a show of adding up points. "And by my calculations…You all scored exactly…**ZERO!"**

"You all failed!" Fred grinned.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"How could none of us get a single question right?" Bobby yelled.

"Because none of you got an answer right!" Fred smirked. "Boy and people say I'm dumb!"

"The Hundred Years War lasted a **116 years**," Todd read the answers. "**Ecuador **makes Panama hats. The October Revolution is celebrated in **November**. Cat gut is made from **sheep and horses**. A camel's hair brush is made out of **squirrel fur**. King George was really named **Albert**. The Canary Islands are named after **dogs.** A purple finch is really **crimson**, that's a type of red. Chinese Gooseberries are from **New Zealand**…"

"I got that one," Fred said. "Cause I've eaten Chinese Gooseberries before. Tasty."

"And a black box in a commercial airplane is always **orange**," Todd smiled.

"Wait a black box is really **orange?**" Bobby asked. "Then why do they call it a black box and not an orange box?"

"Because an orange box sounds like something you'd bring home from the grocery store," Todd said. "Black box sounds cooler."

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Lance shouted. "How can the Canary Islands be named after **dogs? **Last I checked a canary is a bird! How did _that_ happen?"

"It's from the Romans," Fred told him. "You see the Romans first found the islands. And they also found really fierce natives and even fiercer dogs. Big fierce dogs."

"The dogs were so fierce they named one of the islands after 'em," Todd said. "See the Latin for dog is canis and they named the island Canaria, after the dogs. I guess to warn people that's where all those mean dogs were."

"And that's where we get the word canine, also meaning dog," Fred smiled.

"What about that Albert guy?" Pietro asked.

"Simple he assumed the name George to continue continuity, tradition and all that jazz," Todd said. "Actually I'm not surprised you don't know him, his daughter is more famous. Queen Elizabeth the **Second.**"

"Told you this quiz was harder than you thought," Fred grinned. "Guess you ain't so smart after all!"

"Hey at least we both got one question right which was one more than they did!" Todd snickered. "That means we're smarter than them!"

"They really got us didn't they?" Scott groaned.

"Yeah and now I suggest we get **them!**" Lance glared at his teammates.

"Uh oh," Todd gulped. "Run!"

"Right behind you Toad!" Fred followed.

Meanwhile Logan and Hank pulled up in the X-Van. "I still say this is a stupid idea," Logan grunted.

"Charles insisted that the members of both teams have some one on one time," Hank said as they got out of the van.

"Five will get you ten they're going to spend that time beating each other up," Logan grunted.

"Logan has it ever occurred to you that there is a possibility that maybe the Professor's plan has a chance of working?" Hank asked.

RRRURMMMMBBLE!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Todd and Fred ran by. Pietro was hanging on Fred's back hitting him on the head. Bobby was tossing snowballs at them.

"GET 'EM!" Lance shouted as the rest of the boys chased after them.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Scott shouted.

"It occurred to me," Logan quipped. "Then I realized that there's also a possibility Pamela Anderson would win an Oscar. Just not gonna happen."

"OW! OW! OW!" Fred yelled. "PIETRO STOP HITTING MY HEAD!"

"Yeah there's nothing inside of it!" Bobby yelled.

"YEOW! COLD! VERY COLD!" Todd yelped.

"I believe I will take my ten dollars now," Logan said. "Or better yet, just buy me a case of beer and we'll call it even."

"Well at least they're working together with some members of the Brotherhood even if it is only to beat up other members of the Brotherhood," Hank sighed. "That has to mean something. I think…"

"Yeah, it means Chuck's ideas are stupid," Logan groaned.

**Don't worry if you got the answers wrong. I failed this quiz too. See how many smart people you can trip up with it! **


End file.
